


Wanted

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Love, Morning After, Romance, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes





	Wanted

Last night was perfect. It was your first time and you were more nervous than you had imagined. You had been the one to initiate last nights intimacy, but your inexperience caused you to change your mind at the last minute. Wonho never pressured you. He was just as content to simply hold you all night, as long as he was with you nothing else mattered. His understanding and tenderness helped to calm your nerves and reminded you why you had chosen him to be your first. Wonho was the only one you had ever considered losing your virginity too. You longed to be close to him in this way. And now with your inhibitions calmed you were able to experience one of the best nights of your life.

Now it was the morning after and you could feel the warm rays of sunlight on your face. You groaned at the thought of having to leave bed and snuggled deeper into Wonho’s arms. He let out a muffled yawn and kissed the nape of your neck while whispering “good morning, beautiful” in your ear. Turning to face him while still wrapped in his arms, you were greeted with his signature heart stopping smile. All of a sudden your shyness returned full force and you buried your face in his neck to hide the blush in your cheeks. Wonho pulled your face back to his, placing small kisses all over it, the last on your forehead. “I love you” was all he said before throwing you over his shoulder as he got up from the bed eliciting a squeal from you when he spanked your bottom declaring it was shower time.


End file.
